Exiled
by HarbingerLady
Summary: Naruto Inuyasha Crossover. Sent unwillingly to different world, Naruto seeked for a new path for his life.


Author's Note: A crossover of Naruto and Inuyasha, never done this before. It is usually HPN crossover. And before you kill me for creating yet _another_ fic, just want to say 'don't ask!'. I have gotten the idea of this fic when I remembered about Kakashi's mangekyou's ability in the fight to retrieve Gaara. I'll probably some day cross Naruto with another story using this core idea, but for now I choose Inuyasha.

Bad news, guys. When I was on my home, I wrote some pages for Stranded and I accidentally erased it! Aw man, I can't believe it! Just my luck! And I spent hours for that too!

**Chapter OneArrival**

The wind was blowing harshly on top of the snowy mountain. No soul of men or youkai dared to venture outside their shelters in fear of dying from frostbite. But one tall figure drabbed in black cloak, not of human and yet not of youkai too was walking down the snowy path with no care. His boots created trace on the snowy ground, while a pair of blue orbs, eerily glowing in the dark night, watched the surrounding in alert. His face—for the figure's body was that of a male—was covered by the hood of his cloak and a black cloth.

He stood on the edge of the rock and looked below him. There was nothing to see, only endless snow and darkness. The chilly wind blew his cloak around, making it seem to dance. Sneering at the lack of view, the man turned his body and decided to find shelter for the night. He'd be able to sightseeing tomorrow with no problem.

The man found a small cave that was usually used by hunters for shelter, if the inscription on the cave's wall was any indication. The man wasn't bothered to create fire, as he wasn't affected by the cold. The heat his own body generated provided by his chakra was already enough for him. He untied the binding of his sword sat on the floor, leaning his back on the wall before he let sleep claimed him.

_He watched as the city he had come to despise burned from the top of the hill that held the sculpture of the four Hokages. The sound of the fire, the collapsing building structure, and the screams of people being burned alive mingled. His subordinates along with Orochimaru's were fighting against the defending ninjas. Orochimaru himself were gone, fighting against his former white haired teammate. While he himself was waiting for a special someone to show up. The one he abhorred more than anything. He turned around when he felt that someone landed on the ground 10 meters behind him. _

"_Hello, father. Fancy to meet you here," he spoke mockingly. Blue eyes clashed with blue and their blonde hairs were reflecting the red light of fire that burned Konoha._

"_Why?" he asked in despair. His eyes were angry, disbelieved, but also sad. _

_The son raised his eyebrow, wondering if his father was this dense. Surely he knew why he did it. "Why are you asking something that is so painfully obvious? For revenge, of course," a cold smirk blossoming on his face._

The man opened his blue eyes suddenly. There was no trace of sleepiness on his eyes. His hand clutched the sword on his hand tightly. He looked up and looked around him, finding himself inside the cave he had taken a shelter last night. He looked at the entrance of the small cave and saw that the wind had stopped blowing and the storm had ended. Standing up with his hood still on place, he stepped out of the cave after he fastened his sword. His foot sunk on the deep snow, just as he exited it. He pulled it off and this time he stepped out channeling his chakra on his feet. This time he walked on the snow's surface, as if he was hovering over the cold particle.

He pulled off his hood, revealing his spiky sun kissed hair. The blond took off the black cloth that masked his face and allowed the fresh wind caress his unscarred face. The man was on his twenties and he looked around him in wonder. There was only whiteness around him. The snow had covered the ground and trees fully. With his black clothes, he was a speck of black on the white surrounding.

He wondered where he was and even with his enhanced eyes he couldn't see any sign of civilization in miles. He decided to come down the mountain to seek it. He leaped from the cliff and braced himself upon contact with the almost 80 degrees vertical cliff's snowy surface. Using chakra to soften his landing, the man dashed on the snow, his run helped by the gravity. His cloak was billowing behind him, revealing his under clothes: black pants, black top and black vest full of pockets. He did not care that the wind blew on his face harshly, for he was used to train in harsher windy terrain.

He turned around while he was running, to see a wave of snow trying to swallow him up. Apparently he put too much chakra for his landing, causing the land beneath it to vibrate that turned into an avalanche. Sighing, he ran faster to outrun it, jumping around to avoid any snow ball from hitting him.

When he arrived on the first village he came across, spending half an hour from the cliff he leapt off from to the bottom of the mountain that normal people required weeks to travel (cause they would have to tread on the snow carefully stopping for rest once awhile, not jumping off the cliff in one go like him), he heard people were talking about the avalanche animatedly. He spied on them, not wanting to reveal himself to them yet. He found that the quality of their clothes indicated that he was on some kind of backwater country. Their houses, which should be called huts instead of houses, were shabby and small. Hygiene was definitely not their first priority.

The young man decided to come out of his hiding. He had discovered that they were using the same language so communication was no problem. "Excuse me, miss," he tapped a girl's shoulder from behind. The woman turned around, along with her friends. "Do you know where I can find the nearest ci—" he was interrupted by a collective scream.

"YOUKAIIIIII!" she and her group cried out in fright and scrambled out of the way. The scream alerted the others and in seconds the man found himself alone in the center of the village, his right hand was still hovering in the air where the woman's shoulder once was.

"—ty?" he finished, looking around him in bafflement. It was the first time someone shouted he was demon when he didn't have slitted eyes, fangs, or claws. Not to mention it was shouted in pure fear instead of contempt combined by fear. It was funny in a way to see those people scrambled in terror when he tried to be polite to them. "Uh…" he shrugged, before he walked away, not wanting to deal with scared people. He could find other villages afterall.

Sadly for him, the two villages he found had the same reactions against him. In the last village, a monk was even trying to expel him by waving his rod and chanted mantra. He only stared at him for a full minute before he punched him in the face, breaking his nose, and walked away from the previously cheering crowd (who thought they had him under control) with a strange satisfaction, as he watched the monk was knocked out and hit his head right onto a small rock on the ground. He had no time to deal with weirdoes.

The man found a natural pool of hot water with several monkeys inside when the day had turned dark. He sniffed his hand and wrinkled his nose. He stank. It had been days ever since he had any bath at all for he was so busy these days. Not wanting to bathe with a bunch of idiot monkeys, he let out a small portion of his youki to scare them off. It worked and the monkeys scram in fright, and he retracted his youki back. He took off his boots and clothes, unfastened his swords and put down his weapon pouch and scrolls on a boulder nearby. Naked, he submerged on the pool, relishing on the comforting warm water, washing away the grime and dirt on his body. He washed his clothes while he soaked himself and threw them to branches of nearby tree when he was finished with them to let them dry. He had other clothes on one of his storing scrolls, but decided to stay with his current wardrobe.

His head dipped into the pool as he washed his dirty hair. The brown of soil was washed away, revealing locks of silky blonde hair. The wet hair cascaded past his shoulder. He didn't need to resemble his father more than it already was. This way his hair wouldn't be as spiky as it was when he had it short. He opened his blue eyes and watched the full moon on the sky above blankly, absently fingering the necklace around his neck. It was a small clear blue crystal ball that was held by a silver colored alloy that was crafted to look like dragon claw. If people were to look carefully they would be able to see that inside the crystal there was something transparent flowed like a typhoon inside it.

He looked up to see the monkeys came back for the thrice time to steal his belongings since he no longer emitted youki. He snatched small stones from the ground behind him and killed them, shooting the small stones enhanced with chakra on their foreheads. Their small brain eventually caught up with the fact that their presences were unwanted. An hour after he first entered the pool, there were some ones approaching, but this time they were not monkeys, but two young black haired women. One of them had a giant boomerang strapped on her back, wearing the clothes that reached her ankles he had seen other women he had seen so far, while another was wearing a really short green mini skirt, unfit for this kind of weather. They both didn't notice him who was on the other side of the steaming pool. He stayed quiet as he watched them undressed and plunged into the pool. It was when he decided to whistle to announce his presence that they turned around and noticed he was there, naked, and completely relaxed as he watched both of them.

They reacted just as he thought, standing up and screaming loudly in shock, giving him a nice view of their chests, and scrambled to reach for their clothes.

Seconds later, a group consisted of a silver haired man with painfully glaring red clothes gripping a big honking sword on his hands, a monk that he hoped wasn't as bad or as ridiculous as the monk he had knocked out, a small kid with…tail, and a two tailed horse sized cat emerged from the frozen forest. He had also noticed that two of them had animal's ears, not human's ones.

"Kagome!" the small kid with bushy tail cried out and launched himself to the naked girl who wore the short skirt.

"INUYASHA, OSUWARI!" the silver haired man's face hit the ground, as she shouted in embarrassment, trying to cover herself. The monk watched the girls perversely, before the other one decided to act and swung her giant boomerang and knocked him out.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, WENCH!" the one who was called Inuyasha sat up and shouted angrily. He blushed when he saw she was covering her body with her clothes. She looked incensed and crossed.

"OSUWARI!" his body hit the ground once again. The blonde haired man raised his eyebrow in amusement, already knowing that it was the beads on his neck that was used to subdue him by the glow it emitted when the girl shouted. The girls plunged into the pool until it was only their heads that stayed on the surface, effectively wetting their clothes. The small kid was plunged into the pool too as he was held on the chest of the one who was called Kagome. He waved his hand furiously and at last managed to get out of her hold, breathing air deeply when his head surfaced. "Sorry, Shippou!" the girl cried out.

"Who the hell are you!" the other girl, the one who was older, was ready to swing the boomerang on her hand toward the offending blonde male. Her face was red of anger.

"Don't mind me, I'm just enjoying the free view," he said casually with a taunting smirk. He could have acting like a cold jerk that dismissed them as if they were lower than trash, but decided against it. They seemed painfully amusing.

"YOU! How dare you take a peek on girls!" the silver haired one trying his hardest not to do the same thing he accused the blonde man of and focused his eyes and finger on the blue eyed man.

"Hey, I was the first person to come here, so it was not my fault that the girls undressed and bathed in front of me," he defended himself. "If anything they were the one who were peeking. I am the victim here," he defended.

"We don't know that you were there!" Kagome cried out. Her cheeks were rosy, as she focused her eyes on his face, instead of drifting to his body. This was sooo embarrassing.

"Well, that wasn't my fault."

"You should speak right then instead of watching us undressed then!" the other one swung her boomerang. The man didn't do anything, knowing that she didn't direct it toward him. It was just a warning. The boomerang destroyed the tree behind him that was thankfully not the one that held his clothes. He didn't want to wash them again.

"I found speaking right then was too troublesome," he shrugged.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" the hot headed male jumped to the air, his giant blade was ready to slice his body to two parts.

"OSUWARI!" there was a splashing sound, as the silver haired male drowned. Bubbles came out to the surface. The monk regained his consciousness. His eyes were turning back to the girls, but the giant cat behind him growled in warning.

The monk gulped and looked at the submerging male. "It is not polite to watch girls undressing when they aren't your wives," he tired to defuse the tension. The male snorted at the perverted monk's sentence. He noticed him leering on the girls.

The man stood up in full naked glory, causing the girls to shriek and averted their eyes, anywhere but _there_. They still had a front view though, much to their embarrassment (and oddly…excitement). He didn't seem to be bothered that he was in the presence of opposite genders.

"Are you a youkai?" the monk said in a frown, when he stared at the colour of his hair and eyes.

Inuyasha, who had stood up, spoke, "No, he's not. He smelt human to me," he muttered with glare, as he watched the blond in distrust. He was angry that the man was human, no matter how unusual he was, because Kagome wouldn't let him kill him for he was not a youkai. Not that she would let him unless the youkai tried to kill them.

"That's the fourth time today people shout that I'm a demon," the ninja commented thoughfully. "What makes you think that I am a demon? I have no ears, fangs, or claws like him," he pointed at as scowling Inuyasha, "And I have no tail like the brat!"

"I'm not a brat!" Shippou shouted angrily. "And I am a fox youkai!"

The man stared at him. He obviously didn't believe him. "You look too cute to be called a youkai, brat!" The fox kit whined and complained angrily at the girl he was sitting on, but the girl couldn't do anything. She didn't know him and she couldn't look at him when he was still naked. "So, what is it?"

"Your yellow hair and blue eyes," the monk pointed out.

The blonde man stared at them before he laughed himself silly. "You thought I was a demon because of the colour of my hair and eyes? That's a first!" The man exited the pool and wrapped his black cloak around his body. His other clothes were still wet and he'd like them to dry first before using them. "By the way," he turned pointedly at the girls who now were brave enough to look at him, as he had his cloak covered his body, "Nice bodies," he said with a smirk and chuckled when he heard them cusses and curses, though the two women were blushing, much to the ire of the men.

The man created a camp 50 meters from the pool, where he dried his clothes by hanging them above the bonfire he created. He had caught two snow rabbits on his way and was now roasting the meat. He could eat it raw, but he preferred to cook them first. He was about to eat it, when the group he had met walked in. The silver haired male with ears on top of his hair seethed when his eyes landed on him. Shippou was following his lead, remembering that he called him brat. The girls were torn between angry and embarrassment. And the monk and the now much smaller two tailed cat stayed neutral.

"Want some?" he offered the meat. Inuyasha growled and flexed the muscle of his claw.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned. The inu hanyou growled angrily and stalked off behind her.

"Not a people person, I see," he commented, earning him an angry scowl, and ate the rabbit meat. "The offer still stands by the way. As an apology, perhaps?" Kagome contemplated for a moment, before she nodded, causing the others to stare at her in astonishment.

"Kagome?" Shippou asked uncertainly.

"Well, he didn't try to kill us or something. And it's good to make friends when you're traveling," she reasoned. "Beside, I **am** hungry and it's better to rest here," she brought down her huge yellow sleeping bag, earning a raised eyebrow from the blond, and sat in front of him. The others followed her lead, including Inuyasha who seemed to glare every two seconds. She took out her cooking pot and utensils, asking Miroku to get the water from the pool she and Sango had just bathed on. She also took out 6 packs of instant ramen, counting in the blonde man.

Miroku came back with a pot full of hot water and placed it upon the fire, after making some adjustment using rocks to hold the pot above the fire. Inuyashat snatched the beef flavored ramen and tried to cook it with difficulties, as Kagome was rummaging her bag to find a candy for the fox kit.

"Baka!" the blond insulted.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha snapped.

He imbedded the stick that hold the meat to the soil and snatched the pack from his clawed hand, much to the ire of Inuyasha who was ready to jump at him. "That's not the way you do it, idiot!" the monk, the fox kit, and the boomerang user blinked simultaneously. Inuyasha was too enraged to notice it, while Kagome was still busy with her bag.

"And you know how to cook it?" Inuyasha stated mockingly.

"Of course," the man said. "Hmm…beef flavored…I prefer miso, but oh well, you can't get everything you want," the man commented, before he cooked the instant ramen and the other packs along, as if he had done this everyday. Even Inuyasha noticed this.

"What the hell, how did you do it?" he cried out in disbelief.

"It's not as if it's hard, and there _is_ an instruction behind if you care to see it."

But you didn't read it. The others except Kagome who was still busy wanted to say.

"Here, Shippou, your candy!" Kagome smiled, as the fox kit cried out in delight, as he accepted it. She turned around to see the others were staring at their host—for it was they who intruded upon his camp—in bewilderment. "So, may I ask who you are? My name is Higurashi Kagome, this kit is Shippou, he's Inuyasha, and then Miroku, Sango, and lastly Kirara."

"My name is Kazama Naruto," she blinked at his name. "And no, it's after 'maelstrom', not this fishcake," he pointed at the round white with red swirl fishcake. Kagome turned to Sango who shrugged, telling her that she didn't know how he knew about the food. Naruto cut a piece of the meat with his kunai and gave it to the small cat. The others immediately noted the presence of his weapon. They didn't see him taking it out. Kirara sniffed the meat, before it happily wolfed down the cooked meat.

(AN: what's Kirara's gender?)

"How did you know its name?" she asked bluntly. Naruto looked at her as if she had grown fangs and claws. "I mean this 'naruto'," she pointed at the fishcake. "How?"

"I don't know. Perhaps because ramen is one of my favorite foods?" he replied sarcastically.

"But I'm sure there is no people who sell ramen here," she insisted.

Naruto stared at her wide-eyed. "What? Ramen is rare here? Ow man, what did I get myself into? Just what backwater country this is to have no ramen of all things! It's a mandatory food, for God's sake!" the group had grown more confused by seconds.

"This is Japan." (AN: does Japan already exist at Sengoku Jidai era? I don't know about Japan's history)

"…And where is _that_ exactly?" he blinked at the name.

"Uh, where did you come from, Kazama-san?"

"Call me Naruto. And I came from Fire Country," the others stared at him in silence. They had never heard the name of this country and Kagome didn't recall Fire country from her geography lesson. "…You know where it is, right?" they shook their heads. "But it's one of the powerful countries aside from Sand, Lightning, Water, and Earth!" they still looked at him blankly. There was a shaky feeling on his stomach and he wondered if he wasn't on Snow Country like he first thought. Perhaps he was sent farther?

"Uh, where do you think you are exactly, Naruto-san?" Miroku asked.

"Snow Country."

"So the countries in your region are named after nature?"

"Kind of, yes. Mostly," his thought drifted to Tea Country.

"Naruto-san, do you know what this is?" Kagome took out something from her bag and held it on her hands. She suspected something.

The blonde man harrumphed. "Even a three years old knows that it is lighter."

"What about this?"

"Light."

"And this?"

"Battery."

She continued to take out her things and he continued to answer.

"Pencil. Ballpoint. Chocolate. Candy. Emergency supplement. Tissue. Tanpo—uh…girls' unmentionable things. Why are you asking something that is obvious? What are you playing at?"

"Uh, last thing, what is this?" she held a small round modern device.

"Discman. Now can we talk about something else aside from this rather unproductive conversation?"

"Lastly. Do you know…computer?"

"Woman, I'm not an idiot. Even though I'm not a techno geek, I know what computer is!" he was starting to get offended. He probably acted like a people person right now, but this was starting to ire him.

"Then what is it?" she insisted.

Naruto sighed. "It's a processing machine that can store gigabytes of data, happy?" Kagome nodded blankly.

"Okay, one thing for certain is that _you_ are _not_ from around here," she stated.

"Gee, what make you think of that?" the blond asked sarcastically.

"No-no-no, you don't understand!" she started. "These things aren't supposed to be invented yet!" she said. Naruto sent her an Are-You-Kidding-Me look. "Do you by any chance know America?"

"Never heard of it." Kagome frowned.

If he was from her time, he should have known about America. And yet he talked about countries named after nature and she was sure as hell there was no country with that name in her time and he said they were major countries! That shouldn't be possible. Then again he didn't seem to freak out when he saw Inuyasha, Shippou, or Kirara…Demons no longer existed on her time or perhaps they were in hiding.

"Don't you feel cold with that kind of clothes?" he eyed her skirt skeptically. "Even though the quality of your clothes is better than the others, you shouldn't wear it just because of that. You might catch cold this way. You should wear clothes fit to the season," he could hear Inuyasha snorting in the background. "And no, I'm not talking to you," said Naruto who glanced at the inu hanyou for the last sentence, earning him a death glare, which he easily ignored. He then looked down when he felt the youngest member of the group brushed past him and sniffed him. "What're you doing?"

"Why do you smell a little like a fox?" Naruto blinked.

"I do?" he sniffed his clothes. Shippou nodded curiously. "Perhaps because I was always around fox all my life," he shrugged. "You seem to have strong smell sense, is that your bloodline? And is this the result of you line?" he eyed his ears and tail.

"Bloodline? I told you that I was a demon fox, didn't I!" he shouted.

Naruto blinked. "Demon, as in not human? Have the hots for destroying things? That kind of demon?"

"What the hell do you think I am! Of course I am a demon!"

"I have met some people that _looked_ like demons and _acted_ like a demon too, but they were 100 percent humans. And I have only met with three real demons and all of them were huge, even towering the highest of tree, not a midget like you," he ruffled Shippou's hair. Shippou swatted his hand angrily.

"Eh, Shippou is really a fox youkai, Naruto-san. Actually Kirara here is a cat youkai, and Inuyasha is a hanyou," Inuyasha glowered. "And actually not all youkais are destructive."

"Hanyou?"

"Half youkai, born from human and youkai parents. And in this place demons are common and their sizes varied," she waited for his reaction.

Naruto was thinking. He had thought that Kakashi was bluffing when he said he would send him to different dimension, but it didn't seem so. Suddenly he burst out laughing, earning wary glances from the others.

"Er, Naruto-san?"

He smirked at the black haired girl. "It's nothing, Kagome-san, just remembering something funny. It seemed that I was transported farther than I thought. Nothing to worry about," he chuckled. "So this is a different world from mine," he stated to himself.

"You will look for a way to go back to your world?" she asked.

"Hardly. My job there was over, anyway. I had fulfilled my duties before I was transported here. So…based on what you had said, you came from a different world too?"

"Eh, actually same world, but different timeline," she admitted. "Although I can go back to my time."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Really?" he slurped his beef ramen and took a bite of the rabbit meat. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I am on a…quest," she then stared at him. "May I see what you have behind your cloak?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You want to see me naked?" he smirked mischievously. The hanyou glowered.

"W-What? N-no! I-I mean I sort of able to sense spiritual feeling and I can feel it from you," she rambled on.

"Spiritual feeling?" he asked curiously. The only thing he had behind his cloak was his pendant. He reached for it and took it out, "You meant this?" he asked.

Kagome and the others stared at it. The blue crystal was the same size of shikon no tama. It was pretty strong although the sensation was somehow concealed. If she wasn't this close, she wouldn't be able to sense it. She was sure it wasn't as strong as shikon no tama, far from it infact, but it was strong nonetheless, about the power of 2 or 3 shikon shards. The colour also resembled his eyes, cerulean blue.

"Yes, that. The feeling was muffled though, as if something concealed it." He hmmed and weighed the pendant on his hold. It was one of Kazama's heirlooms. He didn't know when or who created it, but it was always handed down to the family heir after the head of household blessed it. To them it was a lucky charm that would protect its wearer. It was rumored that when they blessed it they also given a part of their soul on it. He didn't know about spiritual feeling, but the pendant always giving him warm feeling, like he was never alone. "May I ask where did you get it?"

"My mother gave it to me when I was five years old. It's a family heirloom," he knew that she wanted to check it out, but he didn't like another touching it, so he put it back around his neck, telling her that he wouldn't let her touch it. He finished his dinner and decided to wear his now dry clothes. The women turned around when he changed shamelessly in front of them. Inuyasha barked to tell him to change in other place, but the blonde man simply gave him a smirk. Miroku had to grab Inuyasha from behind, so the hanyou wouldn't attack him.

Kagome could only sigh. It was obvious that the man wanted to provoke the temperamental hanyou. He didn't seem to be afraid of him, Shippou, or Kirara, although he had seemed to already accept they were not humans, a rare trait to be found in humans. The man didn't seem to care of going back to his world either, odd really. He seemed like he was ready to face anything. She stared and noticed that although he was smiling, it didn't seem to reach his eyes. The eyes was so…cold, and somehow familiar…oh yes, she could compare the eyes with Sesshoumaru's ones. They were both chilly and cold, although after the Western Lord traveled with Rin, the human girl, they weren't as cold as before. And although she didn't want to think about it, there was a glint that lurked behind the clear blue eyes also that reminded her of Naraku's eyes.

She shivered.

Apparently the man noticed. "See? What did I tell you? You're going to catch cold soon," he said, throwing his cloak to her. "I'm going to sleep. Good night!" he walked away before she could reply and sat on the ground, leaning his back on a big boulder, clutching his sword and immediately slept.

Inuyasha's eyes twitched when he saw that she blushed as she clutched the black cloak. He scoffed and leapt to the tree branch above. Miroku shook his head and sighed, before he smiled and groped Sango's butt, resulting a big bump on his head and a screech that deafened his ears. They continued to talk till midnight, with Naruto asking them about how everything worked around the place. He didn't bother to use subtlety, it would make them wary instead of answering his questions for surely a foreign traveler that knew nothing about the place he was on would be interested to know.

"_Naruto, you're my son and the heir of this prestigious clan. Don't let others trample on you," his beautiful mother put her hands on his shoulder. "Be strong for me and yourself."_

_The blonde boy looked up and wiped his tear streaked face. "Yes, mother," he took a lock of her blonde hair and kissed it softly. Her mother smiled softly._

"_I'm sorry, my son, for not being strong enough to help you," she wiped the dry blood on his face, the wounds already closed up because of Kyuubi's regenerative ability. "You looked so much like your father that it hurts. It hurts so much," she hugged him, relieved to be able to hold her son and not seeing his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she apologized continuously. "If only I'm stronger," she uttered regretfully._

_Naruto formed a sad smile and grasped her mother's shoulder. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize. It's enough that you're with me, raising me to your best. As long as you're on my side, it doesn't matter at all. I don't care about **him**, and I have no need of his acknowledgement—not that he gave me any," he grasped her shoulder tighter, his blue eyes were bitter and cold. _

_She released her hold and stared at him again, resisting the urge to turn away her face. This was her son, the one she had on her womb for nine months and cared for years, the heir of her clan, no matter how much of a traitor his father was. Her blue eyes turned cold. She was raised as the heiress, a noble of her clan and it was time for her to start to act like it. Her son would be the one to lead Kazama clan after her, but the condition of this village wouldn't allow him to grow into the great leader he could be. Arashi would pay for betraying her, his son, and his clan, after he was given help when he was mere orphan child by her family. _

"_Come with me, son. We'll hold a clan meeting tonight to decide our future acts," she stood up, taking his hand and led him away from her bedroom. There were many things to do. _

_Naruto tightened his hold on her hand. His mother squeezed his hand, as an assurance. It was time to act like the heiress she was. She was the head of Kazama clan, and not her traitorous husband. His betrayal wouldn't go unpunished. Kazama clan would reclaim its glory back, no matter how long or hard it could be. _

The blonde man opened his eyes and blinked when he felt his cheek was wet. He rubbed his cheek and noticed that he was crying silently. "Am I…crying?"He wiped his tears away. He had never cried anymore after his mother's death. And it had been so long ever since he dreamed of his mother again. He wondered why it occurred again. He had razed Konoha to the ground and the man who he had once thought to be his father had died by his own hands. He had also killed that _bitch_ and her filthy children. Kazama's clan revenge was fulfilled. And he was sure that Kazama Kogami, the man he had chosen as the next leader of Kazama if something happened to him, would be able to lead the clan back to its former glory. He wasn't blind, he could see that even though the members of his clan followed his lead, they were also wary of him and his power. This way it would be the best for them.

He was now free from his past.

Naruto stood up and watched the morning sky above. The sun was rising. Another day came. A new page of his life was drawn.

And yet he wondered what he should do with this new life. He had never once thought about life past his revenge. Should he live like a normal man? Away from violence? No, he couldn't do that. That part of life was so deeply ingrained he couldn't part from it. That woman, Kagome, had told him that there were demons here, that they were common. Perhaps he could have a job as a demon slayer, wandering around the world. It would be nice, he guessed. An adventure where he wouldn't be burdened by his duty as an heir.

He heard Inuyasha waking up, the man didn't even try to make his move quiet, and even if he did Naruto wouldn't have problem sensing him. He could feel the glare directed toward his back, but he hardly acknowledged it.

"A fine morning, it is not?" he asked the inu hanyou with his back turned. The silver haired inu didn't answer. "I'm going to hunt," he strapped his sword on his hips. "Will be coming back later," and with that he was gone, running with such a speed that Inuyasha didn't believe a normal human could achieve. It wasn't as fast as his speed, but it was fast nonetheless, especially for a human.

He didn't like him. Even though he talked politely and courteously—and having an odd sense of humor apparently—the man reminded him too much of his half brother. And when he spoke about his fulfilled duty…he could see Sesshoumaru when he had no Rin following him around on his eyes and…there was a glint there that reminded him of Naraku. Cold, cruel, and calculating eyes. Eyes that were detached from the world. Bitter and uncaring. Not to mention he could sense the repressed killing intent he radiated that time. He knew nothing about him, his past, or his motivation and drive or even why he chose to talk with them.

But so far he saw no outward hostility from the man against them. That was why he didn't fight him head on (aside from the fact that Kagome would pummel him to the ground with his rosary beads if he dared doing it). He didn't understand him and he didn't like it. Sesshoumaru was hard to read, Naraku's deviousness knew no bounds. At least with Koga he knew where he stood. The mangy wolf might be annoying, but he understood his motive and how he thought (as in 'Kagome, I want you to be my mate' and 'Inuyasha, you're in my way! Fuck off!' kind of motive).

Inuyasha glared at the direction the blonde man went to. He was no longer in sight.

Friendly appearance or not, he didn't want him on _his_ group, _his _pack.

And that would be a problem, because he knew that Kagome wouldn't leave out the 'damsel in distress' alone when he was lost in this time—or possibly this world.

Inuyasha glowered and leapt from the branch, landing on the ground softly.

All of the group members were awakened already by the time the ninja was back an hour later with a dead deer on his shoulder. The man didn't seem to mind the blood trickling down his black clothes and he didn't seem winded carrying the dead animals on his shoulder. He seemed to be at ease, like he was used to hunt and wandering around the lands. Like he was on his elements.

He put down the deer to the ground roughly in the middle of the camp. "Here's our breakfast," he said cheerfully. Kagome moaned at his cheerfulness. She wasn't much of a morning person and the test she'd have in 4 days didn't calm her nerves. She had brought her books with her, but it didn't seem like she could study them. "By the way, can you girls prepare for our breakfast while I take a bath?" he winked suggestively. "Of course if you want to join me, I won't complain at all," causing the girls to blush and being reminded of the event last night.

"Humph! Aren't you girly? For a man to—"

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. "Inuyasha, osuwari," Naruto smirked when the dog yelped. "Okay, I already know that people from this time don't bathe much, but in my time people are used to bath everyday, usually two times a day. Yes, Inuyasha, even the men. Infact there are some of them taking longer time for bathing than women. And since his homeworld is similar to mine, I assume it is the same case," she turned to the blonde man who nodded.

Added the fact he didn't like the man for Kagome could relate to him.

"It is…for civilians at least. When I am on mission it is usual to skip bath, but I always try to make time to bathe at least once a day," Kagome frowned. Mission? "I'd like to say that I'm proud of my hygiene," he taunted the hanyou who was ready to strangle him. "And beside, taking a bath can become a soothing experience, isn't it Kagome-san?" She nodded. At last! Someone who had agreed with her view! "Why don't you try it too? It might loosen several tight knots and perhaps it will be able to take out the stick that was shoved through your ass," he added mockingly, baiting him.

"Alright, alright! Break it out, guys! I so do not need you to attack each other when the day was still early like this!" she saw Inuyasha reaching for his tessaiga.

"Of course, Kagome-san. I'll take my leave now," he nodded and headed toward the hot pool. He suddenly turned. "By the way, the offer still stands," he winked. The girls' faces flushed. Both men felt jealous, as they glared at his back. Shippou didn't like him flirting with Kagome even though he smelt like a fox. He was certain that he was not demon.

"What a polite man," Sango said dreamily. "If only you two can learn from him," she turned to Miroku and Inuyasha. The men were indignant.

"Hey, he flirted with you! How could you say that he was polite?" Miroku protested.

"Well, for one, he didn't grope and asked a hand on marriage to every young girls he met," the demon hunter hissed venomously. Miroku took a step back.

Naruto later came back with different wardrobe although he still used the same cloak, much to the confusion of others since they saw he didn't bring anything else aside from the clothes that he was wearing. It was much more adapted to the climate with its high neck and long sleeve. The vest he used was also different in color, lacking the sight of deer's red blood on its dark green color.

"Well, I guess this is the time for me to say goodbye," he started. The others were startled, but Inuyasha looked gleeful at hearing the news.

"Eh? But you don't know your way around," Kagome pointed out. She thought that he could perhaps join them for some time, not abruptly leaving like that.

"I'll manage," he shrugged carelessly. The truth was he only stayed with them to gather some basic ideas about the land he was on and he had gotten them down. "I thank you for answering my questions yesterday. But I'm afraid it's time for us to part. Perhaps someday we'll meet again on the road," he put on a smile.

After some objections from Kagome, eventually the girl laid off, after having been convinced that he would be able to survive on the wild without help. She insisted however that he was to be given more information about the land and a dangerous hanyou named Naraku that he should avoid at all cost, raising the ninja's curiosity of this said hanyou. After giving him the direction of Kaede's village, Naruto was back on his feet, traveling alone on the road in the afternoon with 7 packs of ramen as parting gift for emergency, much to Inuyasha's ire.

Naruto made sure to walk in normal human speed until after he was 5 kilometers away from the group and dashed off without using chakra. He'd like to check out his surrounding afterall, not running blindly. Ramens already stored on the scrool, the blonde man took off for the first time of his new life.

**TBC…**

So? What d'ya think?

Unfortunately I don't memorize Inuyasha, especially on the passing characters or filler episodes, it'll be quite difficult if I use the storyline of Inuyasha. Heck I still haven't decided yet the timeline of this story compared to that of Inuyasha. That's why I leave the timeline vague.


End file.
